I'll Take Care of You
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: A forgotten memory Huey has with the last moments with his mother before his third birthday. u wont get it unless u read "Big Boys Cry Too"


Uh… this is a country song but before u kill me, hear me out!! My sister is a big Dixie Chicks fan (I have no earthly clue how) anyway, she made me listen to this song cos she said, "Doesn't it sound like something Laura would sing?" at first I was like, "Laura…? OH YEAH!! HUEY'S MOM I MADE UP!" anyway…

This is the product. I'm in a Huey and his Momma funk.

OOooOOOoooOoOOOooooOOOooOOOOOoooOOOooOOOooooOOooOOOOOOOOoooOo

Laura sighed as she lifted her sleeping baby out of his crib and held him close to her chest, breathing gently on his fuzzy head. This wasn't the life she wanted for her children. Where did this go wrong? She was about to leave forever… and her youngest son would never know her face.

_Times are hard and rents are high  
What can a working girl do_

"Momma?"

Hell. She'd be lucky if her oldest even remembered. The soon to be three-year old sat up in his bed, surprised to see his mother awake. She smiled a sad smile at him and placed his little brother back down in his bed.

_But struggle through another day  
Then I'll take care of you_

"Sorry, Baby. Did I wake you up?"

Huey nodded slowly, yawning gently. Laura strolled over to him and sat at the end of his bed, opening her arms wide and letting him crawl into her embrace. She kissed his head and snuggled her face into his hair. So much pain in her heart.

_Nights are long and dreams are cold  
If they're all you wake up to_

"Huey… Can you promise Momma something?"

"mmhm," Huey said, sleepiness drowning his voice.

"I need you to take good care of Riley, okay?" Her voice was gentle but desperate. It made little Huey blink in confusion. She never sounded so sad before.

_But should you rise with cryin' eyes  
I'll take care of you_

"Why?"

"Because… You're his big brother," She said simply, hugging him closer, "He's gonna need you. He's gonna look up to you,"

"Okay, Momma," He yawned, snuggling into her hold to get comfy, "But you're gonna take care of us too, huh?"

_I'll be there but you might not see me  
It's never easy to get through_

Her silence was his only answer. It made him a little uneasy. Oh! She probably just didn't hear him. He was whispering after all. I mean, of _course_ she was gonna always be there. She was his Momma. She'd always be there.

"You're gonna take care of us too, right Momma?" He asked a bit louder. He waited but only felt a drop of warm water splash on his forehead. He looked up, why was she crying? He let a chubby finger take the water resido from her cheek and staring up at her in worry, "Momma, what's wrong?"

_But when the laughter dies away  
I'll take care of you_

"I love you," She spoke sofly, "And I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

_Darling I'll take care of you_

"I love you, Huey, that's all you need to remember. Okay?"

"I love you too, Momma,"

She pulled him onto his knee and stared deeply into his eyes, "Huey… are you happy?"

_So let them talk about us  
Let them call us funny things_

"Yeah…" Why was she being so weird?

"Stay happy, baby, please? No matter what happens… don't ever stop smiling okay?" She asked him, pulling him back, giving him a tickle, erupting the young boy in a fit of giggles, "Cos your momma would be SO sad if you ever stopped smiling!"

_  
People sometimes do_

"I have to stop SOMETIMES, Momma!" He laughed, his toothy grin wide and obvious, "What about when I get a boo-boo?"

"Nah. You should still smile,"

"What if Riley rips up my book?"

"Nope. Smile,"

_I don't care as long  
As you know I love you_

Her tickling stopped and he fell on his back, breathing hard. He felt his mother kiss his forehead and lift him up to tuck him in. Pulling the sheets up to his chin and tracing a cross on his forehead.

_Oh, and you know I do_

"Go to sleep now, Birthday boy,"

"I'm gonna be three tomorrow!"

"I know it!" She laughed, kissing him again, "Goodnight, angel,"

"Night, Momma,"

_I'll be there but you might not see me  
It's never easy to get through_

Rolling to his side, he drifted off to sleep to the sounds of his mother's lullaby that she sang in her gentle voice before leaving the dark room. Tears threatening to spill, she carried herself down the hall, unable to walk straight, she collapsed next to the bathroom, sliding down until her butt hit the floor.

_But when the laughter dies away  
I'll take care of you_

The tears fell as she carefully placed the cellphone to her ear. It took three rings before someone answred.

_Darling I'll take care of you_

"Dedrick…? Yeah… Just make sure you keep to schedual," she whispered, trying to mask the pain in her voice, "Just do it," she snapped the phone shut and let her tears spill wildly from her face, bringing her knees to her eyes and letting the water splash to the ground.

'_I'm… so sorry,'_

_Darling I'll take care of you_

OOooOOOoooOoOOOooooOOOooOOOOOoooOOOooOOOooooOOooOOOOOOOOoooOo

Sorry but it had to be done. Get a box of tissues and get over it. Rofl. j/k


End file.
